


B4: Guardians, a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons FanFiction

by QuietWriter94



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter94/pseuds/QuietWriter94
Summary: Taken from the script of the future fanfilm, this adventure follows Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup being chosen to defeat a great evil, discover their centers and help rekindle a broken father/daughter relationship.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. The only characters I own are Bernice’s husband, Bernice’s daughter, Girl #1, Girl #2, Girl Who Talks to Merida, Man Who Talks to Girl #2, and Woman. I also own the script (literally and figuratively).

Chapter 1

Before we begin on this grand adventure, I’m going to encourage you to donate or share the GoFundMe pages I’ve made to fund this fanfilm. If we don’t get the $80,000 (total) we need, we won’t be able to make this script-turned-fanfiction into a live-action movie. So, please consider donating or sharing.

That is all.

Enjoy!

“So, I’m going to tell you a story.” Jack Frost begins.

“Jack…” Rapunzel interrupts.

Jack sighs.

“We’re going to tell you a story. It has a bit of the usual. Some magic, action, yadda yadda.”

“Jack!” Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel exclaim.

Jack bursts out laughing.

“Okay, okay! Take it away!” Jack says.

“Ahem. It’s a tale of those who await their fate.” Merida explains.

“And of those that want to live their life the way that they intend to.” Hiccup says.

“But there is one tale that brings them all together.” Rapunzel says.

“A tale of friendships and hardships alike.” Merida says.

“Some may think this’ll be an ordinary fairytale, but it’s not.” Jack says.

“It’s a story that tells of a great adventure.” Hiccup says.

“Our adventure.” Jack finishes.

~.~

Jack is flying through the woods over Burgess, clearly enjoying himself. Jack soon stops at an ice tomb.

“Hey there.” Jack says, placing a hand on the ice tomb.

“What’s up? I’m pretty good, too. Hope you’re not too cold in there.” Jack sighs and sits down on a nearby rock.

“If only they had more ti-”

Jack is cut off by evil laughter. 

“What the-?” Jack readies his staff and looks around.

“Who are you? Where are you?”

The evil laughter resumes, and Jack turns around. Nothing. Some footprints start appearing in the snow; Jack follows them as they appear, to the top of the mountain. He stops running as the footprints disappear. A shadow appears without an owner, and Jack stabs it but it just fades away with a final laugh, leaving Jack at the top of the mountain with the Northern Lights.

“What on Earth was that?” Jack asks.

As he looks around absently, he notices the Northern Lights.

“He might know.”

Jack flies off towards the Northern Lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack is outside North’s workshop, with two yetis guarding the door.

“Cool. Yetis. Hey guys, can I come in?”

The yetis grumble in response.

“Aw, come on, it’s important.”

One of the yetis punches into his hand.

North suddenly comes to the door, opening the double doors, pushing the yetis aside and causing more angered grumbling.

“Jack Frost!” North exclaims.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Is this your way of getting off Naughty List?”

Jack puts one hand in his hoodie pocket and scratches his head with the other while holding his staff.

“Ahahaha…About that-”

“No matter! I only joke. You must come in immediately. I know why you are here, Jack.” 

“Really? That’s…not creepy.”

“You see strange man in woods, correct?”

“Uh, his shadow, yeah, but-”

North looks around the mountains surrounding his porch where Jack stands before him, as if he was checking for a sign…of something.

“Come in now.” North tells Jack.

North pulls Jack in by his hood resulting in Jack dangling in the air from his grip all the way to the Globe.

“Hey! Hands off my hood! I can walk, you know…”

North ignores Jack’s comment, but drops him in front of his Globe. Jack grunts after landing on the wood floor. He finally gets up and dusts himself off.

“Ok, then…So, ‘strange man in the woods’, huh?”

“You saw Pitch, yes?”

“Who?”

“You. You see Pitch in woods.”

“I could have, I dunno.”

“He is dark, tall and scary. Did you see a man like that?”

“I think so.”

“Oh, MiM, this is bad. Yetis!”

“’MiM’?”

“Man in Moon. ‘Tis an abbreviation. Yetis, fetch me the Scrolls of Luna, if you please!”

“The what?”

A yeti comes in with a box depicting all the stages of the moon on the lid. It is quite ornately decorated. The elves gather around, curious.

“Thank you, Phillip.”

The yeti grunts in reply and leaves.

“What is that?”

“This? This, Jack, is fate.”

“Ok? And this little box is supposed to be it?”

Jack goes to open it, but North pulls it away.

“Ah! Wait. We must get permission of MiM.”

“And how do we do that?”

As Jack speaks, North places the box on a pedestal, and the moon shines on it and it opens.

“Guess that works.”

“This predicts anything you need to know. However, we cannot see our own fates.”

“Why not?”

“It is too dangerous; we cannot play with fate. If you found out you were going to be run over by a bus next week, would you try and stop the bus?”

“Yeah. Who wouldn’t?”

“Exactly. We cannot play with destiny, Jack. It is not a toy.”

Jack sighs.

“I guess. So what is it say?”

“It is said that four young guardians from different places and times will join together in order to defeat darkness and protect all of the children in the world. When children believe in light instead of darkness, the darkness diminishes. But those who believe in darkness instead of light and are not given an opportunity to go into the light, the darkness grows, and, if not taken care of properly, it may soon destroy the good in the world, leaving only darkness to take over. If we replace fear with joy, the good in the world will start to reappear, and darkness will no longer conquer.”

“You just made that up, didn’t you? That sounds way too simple to be a prophecy.”

North glares at Jack, who asks a couple of questions.

“And isn’t darkness good sometimes? Isn’t it normal to have fear when you need to?”

“Do not interrupt! But, yes, sometimes darkness can be good. When it means bringing justice. You see, Jack, without darkness, light cannot exist. Light and darkness need each other to survive in this world. It creates a balance.”

“So why am I here?”

North goes over to his desk in front of the Globe and looks in the drawer.

“I knew this day would come.” North pauses and grabs three different globes that resemble Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup.

“Jack, stand back. We’re about to have company.” North says, throwing the globes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merida is riding through the woods on Angus, venting out her anger about her mother.

“I can’t believe her, Angus, can you? ‘Princesses have be ladylike, princesses have to sew tapestries, princesses have to be their mothers!’ Ugh!”

Angus, spooked by a wisp, throws Merida.

“Angus! A wisp!” Merida gasps.

She sees a trail of wisps leading off into the distance.

~.~

Hiccup is over the sea, flying on Toothless.

“And it was so nice when we started flying…At least this weather can’t get any worse.”

Thunder claps. Lightning flashes.

“Why, why, why did I say that? C’mon, Toothless.”

They dodge a lightning bolt.

“Rain. Love it.”

~.~

Rapunzel is standing at the window of her tower. She has a bag on, her frying pan in one hand, her hair in the other.

“I’m gonna do it. Yes.”

Rapunzel braces herself.

“No.” She says, backing down from the windowsill.

“I’m not gonna do it.” 

She peeks out of the window.

“Well, maybe I should.” Rapunzel looks away again.

“No, I can’t.” She leans out of the window.

“It couldn’t hurt. Just for a while.” She turns away, folding her arms and allowing her hair to fall back inside.

“Yes, it could. I could get mugged, or someone could cut my hair or – ”

Rapunzel shrieks as her hair is suddenly pulled by an unseen force and attempts to pull it out of said unseen force.

~.~

Merida continues to follow the wisps.

“Maybe this’ll change my fate…”

~.~

Hiccup is still flying and dodging lightning bolts. He nearly falls off of Toothless but he holds onto the saddle, righting himself.

“Whoa! OK! Toothless, don’t freak out! Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, don’t freak out!”

~.~

Back with Rapunzel…

“No, no, no, no, no!”

She cries out as she falls inside her tower as her hair gets pulled. She immediately jumps back up again, trying to pull her hair out of the portal.

~.~

Merida sees the portal.

“Ooh, this is interesting! I wonder what it does.” She touches it, and it starts pulling her arm in.

“What?”

She tries to pull it out, with no success.

“Come…Out! Stupid…Arm! Argh!”

~.~

Hiccup and Toothless fly into a cave in the mountains to rest and Hiccup suddenly gets pulled by a portal by his feet.

“Agh! What the-?! Toothless! Help!” Toothless tries to pull him out with his mouth.

~.~

“Uh…Mother! A weird glowing thing is trying to take me! Help me please! Somebody?! Thugs?! Cannibals?! The plague?! Anyone?! Let me go!”

~.~

Merida is still struggling to take her arm out of the portal.

“Let me go before I…uh…I don’t know yet, but you won’t like it! I’ll – agh!”

The portal pulls her in.

~.~

“Toothless, I don’t think we’re both gonna get out of here, let go now or we’re both gonna – whoa!”

The portal pulls Hiccup in.

~.~

Rapunzel is trying to hit the portal with her frying pan, but gets her arms stuck.

“You’d better not –”

It pulls her in, causing Rapunzel to start screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack, curious about these new people, steps up to the three teens.

Rapunzel is near the desk, Hiccup is a few inches to the right away from her. Merida is a few inches to the left away from Rapunzel. As part of guardian magic, Hiccup’s prosthetic changes into something more modern, and he’s now in a pair of brown sneakers. Rapunzel also has a pair of shoes on, as part of guardian magic.

Rapunzel sits there, wrapped in her own hair. Hiccup gets up, cracking his back.

“Okay, this is only a…completely unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar people who send vortexes out to eat you. OK, panic.” Hiccup says.

Merida gets up, her hair falling in front of her face.

“Why did you capture us?” Merida asks, drawing her bow and pointing it at Bunny, who has just arrived along with Tooth and Sandy.

“Whoa. Easy there, sheila.” Bunny says.

“We do not answer to threats.” North says.

“I don’t listen to captors.” Merida points her at Hiccup’s head.

“Please explain that would be good.” Hiccup says.

Rapunzel starts singing the Healing Incantation really fast in order to calm herself down, and her hair starts glowing.

“Wow.” Jack says. He starts to stare.

“Ohkaaaay…I’ve had enough of this place, when’s the next vortex coming?” Hiccup asks.

“She has wisps in her hair!” Merida exclaims.

“Nikolai Myaskovsky!” North exclaims.

“Hm?” Rapunzel inquires.

Merida lets loose her arrow by accident, and Hiccup yelps and drops to the floor to avoid it. It breaks a window.

“Oh, no.” Rapunzel says. She begins to mumble explaining her hair.

“What?!” Hiccup asks.

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” Rapunzel explains.

“Oh. That’s normal…” Hiccup says.

“Is everyone over it?” North asks.

There’s a general agreement.

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that if you would like to donate to either of the GoFundMe pages for the fanfilm or share them, please PM me! Also, turning the script into a fanfic is turning out to be good for me, because it tells me what I need to change for the live-action fanfilm!

Chapter 5

“Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, why don’t each of you show us your skills, and then you’ll know what you are meant to defeat. Rapunzel, you’re up first.” North says.

~.~

North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy are standing to the side. Bunny looks unimpressed. Tooth and Sandy both look hopeful.

Hiccup, Merida, and Jack are standing in a line, staring at Rapunzel, unimpressed. They are doing things that would make you think they’re bored. Such as looking at their nails (Hiccup), twisting their hair (Merida), and twirling their staff (Jack).

Rapunzel exhales and uses her hair to pull a heavy chair towards her. The current and future guardians follow her with their eyes as she pulls. She lets go of the chair, sighs and looks back at the future and current guardians, who all look shocked/impressed.

Merida is the first to recover from her shock. She pulls an apple from a pouch on her belt and throws it to Hiccup.

“Catch.”

He does so.

“Put it on your head.”

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry, my aim is always perfect. Unless you’d rather me shoot above your head.”

“NO. No, the apple’s fine.” Hiccup exclaims, putting the apple on his head.

Merida takes her bow and arrow and aims the arrow at the apple on top of Hiccup’s head. She hits the apple as Hiccup ducks, the apple flying in the air. She takes the arrow out of the apple and takes a bite.

“Tada.”

“Hiccup, you’re up next. Show us what you can do.”

“Are – are you sure Jack shouldn’t go first?” Hiccup asks, shaky from Merida’s demonstration.

“Oh, no. No. I’m not going before you because I sometimes make a mess of things.” Jack says.

“There’s no way you’re worse than me.”

A few seconds later, the Yetis are putting out the last of the fire Hiccup had started.

“I told you.” Hiccup says.

“All right, all right. I stand corrected.” Jack says.

“All right, Jack. Show us what you can do.” North says.

Jack makes beautiful frost structures on the windows. Just imagine it’s something impressive.

~.~

“All right. Now that you have shown us your skills, does anyone have any questions?” North asks.

“Why are we here?” Hiccup asks.

“A great evil by the name of Pitch Black will soon attempt to destroy all of the good in the world, and you must stop him.”

Blank stares.

“Pitch Black? Nightmare King? Guardian of Fear?” 

Blank stares again.

North sighs.

“The Boogeyman?”

Merida nearly bursts out laughing.

“The Boogeyman? You mean we’re going to try to stop a fairytale from destroying the good in the world?”

“Do you know who I am, Merida?” North asks.

Merida looks over North.

“No…no, you can’t be St. Nicholas. You’re not real.”

“I am very real. Rapunzel, who am I to you?” North asks.

“St. Nicholas. But that’s impossible. That means you’re over a thousand years old.”

“That is true.”

“If you’re real…That must mean that the Boogeyman is real. Magic is real! I knew it!” Merida exclaims.

“Now what stories do you know of the Boogeyman?” North asks.

“He brings nightmares and fear and darkness.”

“Correct. If Pitch’s power grows, fear, nightmares and darkness increase in the world.”

“Meaning?” Hiccup asks.

“Meaning that there will be no light left in the world.”

“What can we do?” Hiccup asks.

“Deep inside each of you is your center. Your purpose as a guardian. You must search inside yourself and find your center.” North explains.

“How do we do that?” Merida asks.

“Look deep inside yourselves and find what your true character is. It might take some time, but you will eventually find it. And along the way, you will defeat Pitch.”

“How?” Rapunzel asks.

“You use your skills, along with your knowledge, to defeat him so he can be stopped once again.”

“Wait. What do you mean ‘again’?” Jack asks.

“Ah, the other guardians and I – we defeated him during Dark Ages. Before all of your times.” North says, sheepishly.

“So, we – four inexperienced fighters – ” Jack starts.

“Three. You saw my archery skills. And I’ve got sword skills as well.” Merida interrupts.

Jack looks to Hiccup.

“Don’t look at me. I can barely lift an axe.”

Jack then looks to Rapunzel.

“All I’ve got is my frying pan. And maybe my hair.”

“Okay, two to three inexperienced fighters have to go up against a guy – whom we thought as only a legend – who we don’t know what he’s capable of?” Jack asks.

“Pitch can instill fear into you. Fear can create images in your own mind and spirit, making you see things that are not really there. Do not let fear get the best of you. You must fight through it.”

“Okay, so say we do come up against Pitch. What then?” Hiccup asks.

“Use your skills against him and his Nightmares.”

Merida opens her mouth to speak, but North beats her to it.

“His Nightmares are formed from the former dreams of children – he corrupts those dreams and turns them into his creations – Nightmares. They appear as horses, and can behave as such. But they – like Pitch – thrive on fear and darkness.”

“Let me get this straight – the Boogeyman has horse-like creations and he can instill fear in any one of us, but, in order to defeat him, we have to fight through it and use our skills to defeat him and keep a lot of darkness out of the world.” Rapunzel says.

“And, in doing that, you also protect the children of the world. That is what being a guardian is all about: protecting the children of the world.” 

Beat.

“So who is ready to go out there and defeat Pitch?” North asks, upbeat.

“Okay…I’ve had my fair share of defeating evil – okay…it was just a giant dragon…but it was an evil giant dragon. I’ll pass.” Hiccup says.

“And this is the first time I’ve been outside my tower. Who knows what’s out there?” Rapunzel asks. She suddenly looks upbeat.

“Exploration?” She asks. She then looks downtrodden.

“Danger?”

“Come on, guys, where’s your sense of adventure?! We could discover our centers and defeat a great evil!” Merida exclaims.

“A second ago, we didn’t even know who Pitch was, let alone what a center is.” Hiccup says.

“Haven’t you guys ever wanted to see what’s out there? The adventures that could be beyond that very door? The possibilities are endless!” Jack exclaims.

“What about our families? They’ve probably noticed we’ve gone missing by now.” Hiccup says.

“Is part of guardian magic. No time passes in your time periods. You will be sent back and things will go on as normal, but you will retain your memories of your adventures as guardians…well, future guardians.” North explains.

“Do we know why Pitch is doing this?” Rapunzel asks.

“Uh…no, not exactly. Basically, I invited him to become a guardian like us. But he refused because he didn’t want to become good. He wanted to keep bringing fear and darkness – even though fear can be good in some situations.” North says.

“So we have to fight a man with Nightmare horse thingies as his army with only our knowledge and skills? That doesn’t seem like a very fair fight.” Merida says.

“You must do what you can. Find out what he plans to do when he takes over.”

“Can’t you guys just stop him again?” Hiccup asks.

“You four were chosen for this fight. We cannot fight your battles for you. Now go!” North says.

Yetis shove the four out into the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“I can’t believe him! No plan of action! No way to know where this Pitch Black even is! What are we supposed to do? Just find our way to his lair?” Merida asks.

“He lurks in darkness. Find a dark place, a place of shadows. Then we can enter his lair.” Jack says.

“Okay, listen. The last time I entered a lair, I ended up losing part of my left leg. I’m not really willing to risk another limb. Merida’s right, we need a plan.” Hiccup says.

The four soon come across a shadowy, dark forest. This is the entrance to Pitch’s lair.

~.~

“So, our plan is to get in, find the problem, and get out?” Jack asks.

“Well, we find out exactly what Pitch is doing, then, if we can avoid contact, leave and come up with another plan on how to defeat him.” Hiccup says.

“Should be easy enough. I mean, most of us are armed, right?” Rapunzel asks.

“Let’s go, guys.” Merida says.

The four enter Pitch’s lair, not able to see anything.

~.~

When they reach the core of his lair, they hear Pitch’s laugh.

Merida draws her bow, facing the noise.

“Get behind me.” She says.

“No way am I going down without a fight.” Jack says, raising his staff.

Rapunzel, a bit nervous, raises her frying pan. Hiccup, equally nervous, takes out his dagger.

Pitch’s silhouette appears.

“Oh, don’t bother trying to defeat me. I know each of your biggest fears.” Pitch’s silhouette says.

Pitch goes over to face Merida.

“Yours is that your mother will never understand you.”

Merida points her bow and arrow at Pitch; Pitch goes over to Hiccup leaving black sand in his wake; Merida shoots at Pitch’s silhouette, but the arrow goes through the sand, landing harmlessly on the ground.

“Yours is that no one, not even your father, will ever be proud of you, despite having forever changed your home’s way of being.”

Pitch goes over to Rapunzel.

“Your fear is that you will never be free from your tower, to see those lights.”

Pitch goes over to Jack.

“And yours, Jack, well, it’s obvious what your fear is. You fear that no one will ever believe in you. That no one will ever see you.”

“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel asks, lowering her frying pan.

“Didn’t you tell them, Jack? You are invisible to everyone that doesn’t believe in you. Don’t know why they can see you.” Pitch says.

“Why are you doing this?” Merida asks.

A figure, as dark as the blackest night, eyes as golden as the purest gold, appears menacingly from the shadows. This is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman himself.

“If no one has told you already, I want what those guardians have – to be believed in.”

“Well, maybe if you just changed your ways – ” Rapunzel starts.

“I have been like this for centuries! There’s no way I’m going back to my old methods! After all, I just perfected my Nightmares.”

A couple of Nightmares appear on either side of Pitch.

“If I can almost single-handedly take down a dragon the size of a mountain, I can handle a couple of sand horses.” Hiccup says.

“You really think a couple of horses made of sand can scare us?” Merida asks.

More horses appear behind Pitch.

“So, what’s our plan now?” Rapunzel asks.

“Uh…” Hiccup says.

“Hit them with all we’ve got.” Merida says.

Pitch sends his Nightmares forward, and the teens ready their weapons.

“Even now, my Nightmares are spreading across the globe, turning dreams into nightmares, making every child’s fears come true.” Pitch says through the minds of the teens.

These things occur repeatedly: Merida sends an arrow flying into one of the Nightmares, Rapunzel uses her frying pan to smash through a couple of Nightmares, Jack uses his staff to go through a few with his ice powers, and Hiccup, when he gets close enough, thrusts his dagger into the Nightmares. While doing this, Pitch’s lair is destroyed internally. We see a music box being destroyed by the Nightmare sand, and the pieces scatter to places unknown.

Pitch disappears into the shadows, his remaining Nightmares following him.

Little do the future guardians know, that one of them lurks in the shadows, watching their every move. That Nightmare knows more of its kind are to appear to help spread fear and darkness.

Pitch’s Globe that he copied from North still stands amidst the remains of Pitch’s lair. The teens gather around it, seeing the lights fade out; Pitch’s Nightmares are working fast. The teens soon leave, pondering what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Now what do we do? You saw that globe thing. Fear is spreading fast and, according to North, we’re the only ones who can stop it.” Hiccup says.

“We should probably follow him. With his lair destroyed, who knows where he’ll head next.” Merida says.

They suddenly hear a growl.

“W-what was that? Ruffians? Thugs? Cannibals?” Rapunzel asks.

“Rapunzel, for all we know, it could only be a cute little – ” Merida starts.

Toothless jumps out of the bushes, teeth bared and snarling.

Merida draws her bow.

“Stay back, you beast!” Merida says.

“Whoa, whoa! Easy, there, Merida!” Hiccup says.

Hiccup steps in front of the group and turns to Toothless.

“Toothless, stay calm, bud. It’s okay.”

“Umm…who is this?” Jack asks.

“This is Toothless. He’s been my best friend for almost a year now. Toothless, future guardians. Future guardians, Toothless.”

Rapunzel runs forward, nearly tackling Toothless.

“He is absolutely adorable! Yes, you are! Aww, who’s a sweet dragon? You are! You are!”

Rapunzel continues to cuddle Toothless as the rest of the group chats.

“So, you trained a dragon?” Jack asks Hiccup.

“Uh, yeah, I did.”

“As if this day couldn’t get any stranger.” Merida says.

“What’s he doing all the way out here?” Jack asks.

“He must’ve tracked my scent; he’s a loyal dragon. Think we should head back to the Pole?” Hiccup asks.

“No way. We are going to find Pitch’s hiding place and put a stop to him and his Nightmares. For good.” Jack says.

The four – plus Toothless – soon reach a greener part of the forest.

“So where are we?” Merida asks.

“We’re definitely not near Pitch’s lair. It’s too green.” Hiccup says.

Toothless growls, sensing something.

“What is it, bud?” Hiccup asks.

Vines suddenly snatch Jack’s staff, Merida’s bow, and Rapunzel’s frying pan away and everyone yelps in surprise.

“Great. Now we’re unarmed.” Jack states.

Toothless snorts.

“Sorry, Toothless.” Jack says.

“Who’s there? We’re unarmed, obviously, so what do you want with us?” Merida asks.

“We – we’re the good guys!” Hiccup says.

“That doesn’t help our case.” Jack says.

“I’ve got 70 feet of magical hair and I’m not afraid to use it!” Rapunzel says.

A figure steps out, hair as black as a raven, skin as gray as a cloudy day, eyes as golden as the purest gold. Her garments, filled with vines and other greenery, indicate that this is Mother Nature herself.

“I mean no harm to you, guardians.” Mother Nature says.

“So why did you take our weapons?” Merida asks.

“I needed to make sure you were unarmed.”

“Who are you?” Rapunzel asks.

“I am known by many names. More commonly known as Mother Nature. I control the flowers, the trees, the vines. I can make dying plants new.”

“So why are you here?” Jack asks.

“You’ve intruded my fortress. I needed to make sure you brought no harm to me, or any of the living creatures here. Why are you all here?”

“It’s a long story.” Rapunzel says.

Mother Nature hands Merida, Rapunzel and Jack back their weapons.

“All but one of you seem tired. Come. You may enter my fortress and rest your head. It gets rather cold out at night. And danger lurks here, though I know not the source of it.”

The four (plus Toothless) follow Mother Nature to her fortress.

~.~

“You’ve all come different times to defeat a great evil?” Mother Nature asks.

“Yes.” Rapunzel says.

“There are many evils in this world. Time is one of them, making my greenery perish, along with the animals.”

“Well, we’re not here to stop time, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hiccup says.

“No one can truly stop time, for time is only an illusion. Some can delay time, true, but there is no way to cease its existence.”

“But you just said time is an illusion.” Jack says.

“It is an illusion, but some people believe in its existence.”

“That sounds kind of confusing.” Rapunzel says.

Mother Nature giggles a bit at this.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t.”

She suddenly turns serious.

“So what is the great evil that you have been sent here to defeat?” Mother Nature asks.

“Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.” Merida says, nonchalantly.

Mother Nature does her best to try to not look stunned. Had her father really returned after all these years? She turns to the group.

“You all should probably get going. You’ve got a long journey ahead of you and the more ground you cover now, the less you’ll have to cover later. I bid thee farewell, future guardians. And I wish you luck on all of your endeavors.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no ships in this fanfic/fanfilm.
> 
> Oh, and I also forgot to mention that this contains spoilers for the fanfilm…obviously. I’m a little late telling you that. Sorry.

Chapter 8

The teens are outside the fortress entrance, stunned at Mother Nature’s sudden lack of hospitality.

“Well, that went well.” Jack states.

“Didn’t she look familiar to you lot? The gray skin, the black hair, the golden eyes?” Merida asks.

“Now that you mention it, Merida, she does. But she couldn’t be…she couldn’t be his daughter, could she?” Hiccup asks.

“Maybe she’s his sister?” Rapunzel inquires.

“The resemblance is uncanny. Same hair. Same eye shape and color. Same skin color. How many spirits do you know of with black hair and gray skin?” Jack asks.

“Jack makes a pretty fair point.” Hiccup says.

“We need to find out more about her.” Rapunzel says.

“Back to the Pole?” Hiccup asks.

“Back to the Pole.” Rapunzel answers.

~.~

“So you kind of defeat Pitch, destroy his lair, and meet Mother Nature all in same day?” North asks.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Jack says.

“Get back out there, find Pitch, and defeat him indefinitely.” 

“We don’t even know where he is now.” Merida says.

“You find shadows, you find Pitch.” North says.

“Can’t you tell us anything about Mother Nature? Who she was before she became who she is now?” Hiccup asks.

“And why does she look so much like Pitch? We think she’s his daughter.”

“She is. Pitch became who he is today because he thought he heard his daughter’s voice among the Fearling prisoners and tried to free her, but it was the Fearling’s tricks. Fearlings overtook Pitch, and he became evil. He tried to turn a girl into his Darkling Princess, but something – or someone – stopped him. He had seemingly forgotten Mother Nature – or Emily Jane, as she was previously known – his own daughter. She does not want to have anything to do with him, and she will neither hurt nor help him. Go and stop Pitch.” North explains.

~.~

“North and the other guardians know what Pitch is capable of. Why were we – out of all the people – chosen to do this? There are so many other people that are more qualified.” Hiccup says.

“We were chosen to defeat Pitch. The prophecy said so.” Jack says.

“What prophecy?” Merida asks.

“Before you guys showed up through the portals, North told me about a prophecy of how four teenagers have been chosen to come together to defeat a great darkness and protect the children of the world. The Man in the Moon chose us to do this.” Jack explains.

“Who in the name of the gods is this ‘Man in the Moon’ figure?” Rapunzel asks, making air quotes.

“Well…It’s not exactly easy to explain. All Big Red told me was that he was the first guardian.” Jack says.

“Big Red?” Rapunzel asks.

“My nickname for North.” Jack says.

“I could’ve come up with something better than that.” Merida says.

“Well, what makes you think that this ‘Man in the Moon’ guy chose the four of us specifically?” Hiccup asks.

“The portals that North used to get you here…they had symbols on them that signified you three. Rapunzel, yours had the Sun.” Jack says.

“That probably signifies how my hair glows when I sing. So, that kind of makes sense.”

“Merida, yours was a bear.”

“A bear? I mean, sure, my dad’s the Bear King, but why a bear?”

“Ask the Man in the Moon, not me. Hiccup, yours was a Night Fury.” 

“That actually fits. I mean, Toothless is the only Night Fury I know of. What I want to know is, why are we the ones doing this? I know that the Man in the Moon chose us to do this, but why?” Hiccup asks.

“Maybe to prove something.” Jack suggests.

“To whom? It’s not like we can go back home and tell everyone what we did. They’d think we’ve gone mad.” Merida says.

“Maybe to prove something to ourselves. It may sound a little cliché, but maybe the Man in the Moon chose us so we could prove to ourselves that we’re capable of handling this task of defeating Pitch and making sure that the darkness doesn’t spread.” Rapunzel says.

“It took me weeks to train Toothless. What makes the Man in the Moon think I’m capable of handling Pitch?” Hiccup asks.

“This is the first time I’ve ever been out of my tower. I don’t know anything about the outside world except what I’ve read in books.” Rapunzel says.

“I’m invisible to basically everyone! What’s the point of defeating Pitch if no one is there to cheer you on?” Jack asks.

“All I’ve known is being a princess, and every day, for as long as I can remember, my mother has been preparing me to become queen. I’m not ready to be a queen, let alone a guardian!” Merida exclaims.

It’s then a thought strikes Rapunzel.

“Guys, listen, maybe the Man in the Moon chose us to handle this to prove to ourselves that we can handle it. Maybe to prove to North and the other guardians that we may be young, but we are able to do this. We may not know our centers yet, but we will. But first, we have to defeat Pitch.” Rapunzel says.

“What’s our next move?” Jack asks.

~.~

The four teens – and Toothless – are walking, talking about what to do next.

“I say we find Pitch’s new lair. Jack, you said that his lair can only be entered through the shadows?” Hiccup asks.

“Yeah.”

“We can’t destroy his lair again, Hiccup. He’ll just build a new one.” Merida says.

“Merida’s right. We need to do what we’re here to do: defeat Pitch and put a stop to him and his Nightmares.”

“And how do you suppose we do that? With his seemingly endless supply of black and Nightmares, he’s practically unstoppable.” Hiccup says.

“I’ve got it! We get his daughter to help us!” Merida says.

“Merida, you heard what North said. She won’t harm or help him. Ever since Pitch tried to turn someone into his Darkling Princess, Emily Jane has though her father has forgotten her.” Rapunzel says.

All of a sudden, Pitch emerges from the shadows and throws black sand on the teens and they fall (or look like they’re falling). They hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For those of you who have seen the storyboards with audio, you’ll probably notice I cut the nightmare scene out. It’s what’s best for our fanfilm. It was basically just a filler scene, anyway. Sorry if you liked it, but it’ll be a deleted scene in the bonus features!

All four teens suddenly drop in a labyrinth, all in different places. Pitch’s voice appears. Pitch is not physically there, but it seems that his voice is booming throughout the labyrinth. The teens reach for their weapons, but they’re not there.

Pitch’s shadow appears in front of all of the teens. He’s holding a piece of the music box.

“This was all that was left of my lair that you wanna-be guardians destroyed. I was planning on giving this to my daughter long ago. But who knows where the other pieces are. See if you can escape my labyrinth of darkness.”

~.~

Hiccup wanders aimlessly, Toothless at his side.

“Thank Thor you’re okay, bud. Can you give us some light?”

Toothless does the sonar thing and it bounces across the labyrinth, giving all of the teens light. The light casts a shadow, a shadow Toothless and Hiccup know all too well: the Whispering Death.

Toothless bares his teeth, growling.

“Easy, bud. We’re just gonna try to sneak past him and hope for the best.”

~.~

Rapunzel, whose hair is trailing behind her, seems lost, but since Toothless’ sonar was put to use, she can see a bit better.

She hears a hissing behind her.

“What was that?”

She turns and sees dozens upon dozens of snakes slithering towards her.

“Oh, no.”

She turns back and sees large bugs coming towards her.

“Okay. I can do this. Just run through the bugs and hope none of them crawl on me.”

~.~

Merida is walking through the labyrinth, not knowing which way to go next. She hears an unfamiliar growl behind her. She turns and sees Mor’du barreling towards her.

“Mor’du!”

She scrambles to get away from Mor’du.

“What do I do?”

~.~

Jack is feeling his way through the dark. It’s then a familiar person appears before him.

“B-Bernice? Is it really you?”

“You abandoned me, Jack. After nearly 300 years of being by my side day after day, you leave.”

“Bernice, look, I didn’t really have a choice.”

“DIDN’T YOU?”

“We have to put a stop to Pitch. Please, let me through so I can get back to my friends.”

“Your friends? Do you really think they actually care about you? They barely know you, you barely know them.”

“We’ve learned a lot from each other. We need to stick together in order to defeat Pitch.”

“Why did you care for me for so long?”

“You were my first believer, Bernice. I couldn’t abandon you. I had to leave to help put a stop to Pitch. I would have been right back.”

“That’s your story now. What about when you become a guardian? You’ll be so wrapped up in your duties, you won’t be able to spare a second to even think about me, let alone visit me.”

“Bernice, I could never not think about you! You were my first believer, and I will never forget that.”

Flashback

Open to Bernice (16-17), walking through the colonial Burgess forest. Jack sees her, is curious and walks behind her; he accidentally steps on a twig, which Bernice hears. She turns and sees Jack.

“Who – who are you?”

“Jack. Jack Frost. Wait…you can see me?”

“Of course I can see you. Why wouldn’t I?”

Jack explains to Bernice what happened to him as they walk through the forest. (i.e. before he got his memories back)

“What about you? What’s your story, Bernice?”

“I ran away from home. My mother won’t let me marry my beau. So, now I’m going to my beau’s house to marry him.”

“Want me to walk with you?”

“I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.

We see Bernice and her beau’s wedding.

Years pass, and Bernice’s husband is cradling a two-week old baby girl.

Jump to ten years later and see Jack playing with Bernice’s young daughter while Bernice’s husband is out.

Many years later, Bernice is on her deathbed, her daughter – who still believes in Jack – Bernice’s husband, and Jack are with her.

Jack talks to her while Bernice’s husband is out.

“Bernice, you have been like a mother to me for years, and now a grandmother. Thank you for being there for me.”

Jack only gets labored breathing in reply.

The next morning, Jack sees that Bernice is gone. He takes her body and buries her under a tree.

End Flashback.

“We’ll see if you don’t forget about me. For now, catch up to the others. Oh, and Jack? You might want to pick up some of the metal objects that are lying around. They might be useful.”

~.~

All four teens find pieces of the music box. The teens soon find their way into the middle of the labyrinth.

“Are you guys okay? What just happened?” Hiccup asks.

“All I remember is getting black sand thrown on me and ending up in the middle of this…labyrinth.” Rapunzel replies.

“That happened to me, too. Then Pitch showed up – ” Merida starts.

“And showed us the broken music box. I found some pieces of it.” Jack says.

“So did I.” Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida say.

The teens lay out the pieces of the music box on the ground.

“So what are we supposed to do with these pieces?” Rapunzel asks.

“Maybe we could try to put it back together?” Merida asks.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Jack says.

“Okay, who’s good at making things with metal?” Rapunzel asks.

“I am. But I’ve never seen anything like this. This…this music box…who knows how long it’ll take me to put it back together.” Hiccup says.

“How could I have forgotten? Mother gave me a music box for my birthday one year. I can guide you, Hiccup.” Rapunzel says.

“All right. Let’s get started.” Hiccup says.

Together, Hiccup and Rapunzel repair the broken music box, Jack using his frost as glue.

Afterwards, Mother Nature stumbles upon the group.

“What are you all doing here?” Mother Nature asks.

“We fixed your music box.” Jack says.

“What music box? I’ve never owned one.” Mother Nature says.

“The things is, Mother Nature, your father was going to give this to you a long time ago, but then – ” Hiccup starts.

“We may have destroyed his lair and everything but the Globe.” Rapunzel says. 

Mother Nature sighs.

“He may be searching for another place to build his lair as we speak. Come, I’ll take you to my fortress.” Mother Nature says.

~.~

The teens and Toothless follow Mother Nature to her fortress, and, on the way there, they hear a boom coming from the mountain. The group enters and sees it is less flowery and more dark. A few petals fall from the dying flowers.

“My – my home. What could have - ?” Mother Nature starts.

It’s then a Nightmare appears, whinnying.

Mother Nature turns to the group.

“Get out of here. It’s too dangerous for you now.” She says.

Mother Nature leaves the group behind, going to the center of her fortress.

“Guys, get ready. Who knows what we’ll be facing.” Hiccup says.

The teens have their weapons at the ready, and soon come across the center of Mother Nature’s fortress, and see an argument going on between Pitch and Mother Nature among the remains of Mother Nature’s fortress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…the goal for the fanfilm (in total) has been raised to $80,000. If you’d like to share or donate to the GoFundMe pages, please PM me and I’ll give you the links! If you want to see this fanfic as a live-action fanfilm, please PM to share or donate to the GoFundMe pages.

Chapter 10

“You have destroyed my home, and for what?” Mother Nature marches up to Pitch; Pitch backs away with his hands up.

“For trying to rebuild your lair? I was your little girl!”

“You still are, sweetheart!” Pitch says.

“No! I’d rather have no father than have you as mine! Leave me alone, Pitch!”

It’s then Pitch notices the teens.

“I have to say…I really didn’t expect you four to be the ones to come and try to defeat me. Did you really think a few children with a staff, a frying pan, a bow and a dagger could defeat me?” Pitch asks.

“We can try. Because you know what else we’ve got?” Hiccup asks. Hiccup steps aside to reveal Toothless.

“A fire-breathing dragon.” Hiccup says.

“Ah, yes. A dragon. Shall we?” Pitch asks.

Pitch draws up his Nightmare army.

“You will not defeat me this time.” Pitch says.

“Take this somewhere else. I have a mess to clean up.” Mother Nature says, glaring at Pitch.

Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida stay to help Mother Nature clean up her fortress while Pitch and Jack head out.

~.~

Pitch and Jack are in the forest and it’s afternoon. Jack flies at Pitch with his staff but Pitch parries it with his scythe. They are both pushing against each other.

“Why are you even trying? To save them? You know they’ll be gone in the end.” Pitch says.

“It’s none of your business.” Jack says.

“Don’t you understand? I can help you. I know what you’re going through.” Pitch says.

“No! You don’t! You don’t understand. Because you don’t care about anyone!” Jack says.

He learns over his staff slightly as he says it to make a point. Pitch grabs the neckline of his hoodie and punches him under the chin, pushing him back into the top of a tree.

“Maybe not. But I did. And I tried so hard. But they don’t appreciate my efforts. Do you think it’s easy? Being a father? I’ll tell you: it’s the hardest thing you’ll ever do in your life.” Pitch says.

Jack pauses, feeling slightly sorry for Pitch, who also looks upset.

“What happened to her?” Jack asks.

Pitch sends down a line of nightmare dust to fetch the locket from the shadows, which contained various parts of Pitch’s lair. He takes it and throws it to Jack, who has regained his composure after being whacked into a tree and opens it to find the picture of Kozmotis (Pitch before he became the Nightmare King) and Emily Jane with a crack in the glass between them.

“You know her.” Pitch states.

“Mother Nature?” Jack asks.

Pitch nods.

Jack looks angry.

“’Tried so hard’? Don’t you know what you did to her?!”

“She disowned me.” Pitch says.

“You just need to talk to her!” Jack exclaims.

“Actually, I’m happy caring for no one. It’s easier.”

“You’re afraid. Of being alone. You’re afraid no one will ever love you back so you stopped. You’re afraid you won’t ever be seen and even if you are, people   
still won’t care about you.” Jack says.

Pitch stares at him, shocked.

“Am I right?”

Pitch looks angry and fires a bolt of nightmare sand at Jack. Jack dodges (barely) and it hits a tree, exploding into tiny, glittery fragments. Pitch, infuriated, flies at Jack, putting his scythe at his neck and pinning him against a tree. Pitch is shaking slightly.

“No. You are not right. I fear nothing. I am fear!” Pitch exclaims.

“And that’s all you are.” Jack replies.

Jack puts two hands on the scythe and freezes it, then snaps it in half and both watch as it falls and disintegrates.

“I…You…” Pitch says.

He smirks and conjures another staff.

“You’re done.” Pitch swings it at Jack; Jack dodges and fires some ice, which Pitch dodges. They continue to fight as they talk.

“You can’t defeat me!” Pitch says.

“Oh! Wanna bet?” Jack asks.

Pitch’s Nightmares come in from all directions.

“I have an army!” Pitch says.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel ride in on Toothless.

“I think we can handle a little bit of sand. You?” Hiccup asks.

“Absolutely! Duck, laddie!” Merida exclaims.

Hiccup ducks, Merida fires three arrows at once, destroying three of the Nightmares.

“You guys made it!” Jack says.

“Yep!” Rapunzel replies.

Hiccup salutes Jack, who salutes back. Rapunzel wipes out five Nightmares with a single swing of her hair. Jack freezes one and hits it with his staff so it shatters; he proceeds to do this three times again while Merida fires another three arrows.

“Finish them off, bud.” Hiccup tells Toothless.

Toothless breathes fire and wipes out the remaining six.

“Where’s your army now?” Merida asks.

Pitch retreats into the shadows, his black sand trailing behind him.

Little do they know, a storm is brewing as the teens and Toothless head back to the North Pole.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The four future guardians are trying to occupy themselves.

A crack of thunder suddenly startles everyone in the room, but Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup get back to what they’re doing.

“I hope Emily Jane’s okay. I’ve never seen a storm this bad before.” Rapunzel says.

Bunny suddenly bursts into the room.

“Mates, we’ve got a big problem.” Bunny says.

The four look at each other and follow Bunny out to the Globe Room.

~.~

The four teens look at the Globe in worry. The lights are flickering.

“What’s going on?” Hiccup asks.

“The storm has reached the United States and it’s striking fear into the children’s hearts.” North says.

North goes over to the radio and turns it on.

“A hurricane is forming from the southern tip of Florida all the way up through New England. Meteorologists say to take cover and be prepared for a long wait.” The news reporter says.

“It’s the storm. The kids are terrified.” Jack says.

“We’ve got to go and stop Mother Nature.” Hiccup says.

The teens leave and head to Burgess.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Big Four go to Burgess to try and stop Emily Jane’s storm. It’s windy and rainy. They see Emily Jane, standing in a parking lot.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Jack asks.

“Hiccup and I will go help get everyone inside. You and Rapunzel try to calm Emily Jane down.” Merida says.

Rapunzel and Jack nod and go to Emily Jane while Hiccup and Merida land and see a panicked crowd.

“Emily Jane! Stop this storm!” Rapunzel exclaims.

“My father abandoned me. He doesn’t understand what I went through when I was alive.” Emily Jane says.

“Emily Jane, please! You’re causing fear in everyone!” Jack says.

“Fear is good in drastic situations.” Emily Jane says.

“Emily Jane, your father loves you. It may not seem like it, but he does.” Rapunzel says.

“You really think so?” Emily Jane asks.

“I know so. I wouldn’t lie to you, Emily Jane.” Rapunzel says.

Rapunzel realizes what her center is: truth. Emily Jane lets the storm die down, but then she sees her father.

Pitch spots the Big Four, and heads towards them, brining black sand and Nightmares with him.

~.~

During the battle between Pitch and the Big Four…

“Let’s end this, shall we?” Pitch asks.

Pitch sends Nightmares raining down; little does he know, his daughter is in between them and she gets hit by a Nightmare on the head and hits the ground, hard.

“Emily Jane!” Pitch exclaims.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup (on Toothless) and Jack follow Pitch. The group goes to an alleyway; Pitch kneels next to his daughter, mouth open, eyes wide with tears brimming; I know it’s cliché, but since Emily Jane aka Mother Nautre is injured, it starts to rain.

The teens look on.

“Rapunzel!” Hiccup, Jack and Merida exclaim suddenly.

“What?” Rapunzel asks, absentmindedly caressing her hair.

“Uh, your hair? Your hair has healing powers! Rapunzel, you can heal Emily Jane.” Hiccup says.

At those words, Pitch looks up.

“You can heal my daughter?” Pitch asks.

“Yes, but I won’t until you promise to stop this war.” Rapunzel says.

Pitch ponders this.

“I’ll stop the war. For now.”

Rapunzel goes over to Emily Jane and wraps her hair around Emily Jane.

Music begins to play over Rapunzel’s singing, so we don’t hear the song that she sings.

When Emily Jane is healed, the storm resumes full force.

“We’ve got to get everyone to safety.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack makes it snow inside the church’s fellowship hall. Children and adults are confused, but soon enjoy the snow.

“This is amazing. I LOVE SNOW!!!” A little girl says to her friend.

“Hey, let’s catch snowflakes on her tongues!” Her friend replies.

Jack looks on, smiling as the two girls catch snowflakes on their tongues. A snowflake touches the second girl’s cheek. She turns and sees Jack.

“Who are you?” She asks.

“I’m Jack Frost.”

“Did you make it snow?”

“Why, yes. I did.” Jack says.

“It’s so much fun!” 

Jack kneels to the girl’s level.

“Really?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, I love snow! And fun! I really love to have fun.”

“Well, who doesn’t love to have fun?” Jack asks.

“Grown-ups.” The girl says, pouting a bit.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack says.

Jack grabs some snow and makes a snowball.

“Throw this at that guy over there.” Jack says.

Jack gives the snowball to the girl. She throws the snowball at the man. The man turns and smiles at the girl.

“You like the snow?” The man asks.

“Uh-huh. It’s fun.” The girl says.

“How about we make a snowman?” The man asks.

Jack smiles as the man and the girl make a snowman, realizing his center.

Meanwhile, with Hiccup (and Toothless) and some little kids…

“So, after the battle with the Red Death, I woke up with my left foot gone. People accepted the face that dragons could be the good guys. And I accepted how people could be stubborn sometimes, but Vikings can be nice when they really want to be.”

A woman passes by, overhearing Hiccup’s story.

“You know – Hiccup, isn’t it? – it’s great to show acceptance towards others, and the main character of your story is the personification of acceptance.” The woman says.

“Thank you.” Hiccup says, confused, but also thankful as he realizes his center.

“You’re welcome.” The woman.

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes, startling everyone. The power goes out.

“It’s okay, bud.” Hiccup tells Toothless, who is growling.

Hiccup produces candles from his bag and lights them. He places them on a nearby table.

“Thank you. Do you always carry candles with you?” The woman asks.

“You never know when you’ll need them.” Hiccup says.

Where Merida is, a girl is crying behind her in fear. Merida turns and kneels to the girl’s level.

“Hush. Hush, lass. Don’t let the fear get you. You must show them you’re not afraid.”

Merida puts her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“That’s what they want. Now, stand up with me.” Merida says.

The girl stands up with Merida.

“Stand tall and proud and…” Merida starts.

“And growl like a bear?” The girl asks.

Merida giggles.

“Well, if you want to. But you know what’s better?” Merida asks.

“What?” The girl asks.

“Your best smile…a confident one…like none of this scares you…that you have the choice to face your fears as if they were nothing.” Merida says.

The girl smiles wife and surprises Merida with a hug.

“I wanna be brave just like you!” The girl says.

Merida’s eyes widen and she smiles back. She realizes her center.

“You already are, lass. You already are.” Merida says.

The storm soon clears and everyone goes home and the teens head back to the North Pole.

~.~

Pitch knows that he needs to patch things up with his daughter, but he doesn’t know how. So, he does what any father would do for his daughter, and makes her tea and gets out a tin of homemade cookies, as he has done for the past few days. Emily Jane is out trying to collect her thoughts, and she’s obviously   
having a hard time doing so. Pitch brings the tea and a few cookies on a tray to his daughter’s room in Pitch’s new fortress and puts it on her bedside table, next to the note.

“I hope we can patch things up, Emily Jane. I really do.” Pitch says.

Pitch walks away, and the camera zooms into the tea and cookies.

~.~

The teens give Pitch the repaired music box. He winds it up, and, to everyone’s relief, it plays beautifully.

~.~

Emily Jane picks up a quill and parchment and, for the first time, begins to reply to the note from her father.

“My dear father, I understand that you’ve messed up a lot lately. I know you love me and only want the best for me.” Emily Jane starts.

Pitch is now reading the letter. The music box is on his desk, without an owner.

“’So it is with a heavy heart that I leave your home for my own.’ Oh, Emily Jane. How could I have been so stupid? If only I could say one thing to you, it would be…” Pitch starts.

“What? What would you say to me, father?” Emily Jane asks.

Pitch looks up and sees his daughter. He grabs the music box and walks up to her.

“I would say that I promise I will try to make everything up to you that I have wronged you for all of these years and I know that all the damage that has been done can’t be easily repaired, but I’m willing to try.” Pitch says.

Pitch hands the music box to Emily Jane.

“Are you?”

“I learned that fear is what keeps us alive in drastic situations. Your center is important in people’s lives.” Emily Jane says.

“Yes, it is. The fear I’ve had for years about losing you forever almost came true. And it’s thanks to the wanna-be…to the future guardians that you’re alive.” Pitch says.

For the first time in years, Emily Jane and Pitch hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The teens and Toothless are at North’s workshop.

“I’ve been thinking, when we get back to our homes and time periods, how are we going to keep in contact?” Rapunzel asks. She gasps.

“I’ve got it!” She exclaims.

“What?” Jack asks.

“Before we leave, we write letters to one another. Like I write a letter to you, Hiccup, and Merida, telling you all what it was like to spend time with you, and all that.” Rapunzel says.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea. Except I can’t write or read English.” Hiccup says.

“You read and write Old Norse, right?” Merida asks.

“Yeah.” Hiccup says, as-a-matter-of-factly.

“My mother has made me learn the Old Norse alphabet, so I’ve got it memorized. I can translate the letters written from you into English and the letters written to you into Norse!” Merida says.

“That is actually an excellent idea. Jack, do you agree?” Hiccup asks.

“Yep.” Jack says.

“Okay.” Merida says.

The four teens agree to write letters to each other and give them to one another after the guardianship ceremony.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The original Big Four (along with Pitch and Emily Jane) are looking on proudly as the teens stand before North. Toothless is looking at his rider proudly.

“Will you, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.” North says.

The teens look at each other.

“I will.” Merida asks.

“I will.” Jack says.

“I will.” Rapunzel says.

“I will.” Hiccup says.

“Then, congratulations, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup! For you are now, and forevermore, guardians!”

Everyone applauds the new guardians.

“Come! There is to a celebration!” North says.

“Could you give us a minute?” Jack asks.

“Don’t be too long. We don’t want the food to get cold.” North says.

The teens look at each other and go into the Globe Room and tell stories of the past few weeks.

“I’m really gonna miss you guys.” Rapunzel says, giggling.

“Way to be a Debbie Downer, Rapunzel.” Jack says.

“Debbie Who?” Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel ask.

“Never mind.” Jack replies.

“Hey. I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we give each other the letters and take the time to read them all?” Rapunzel asks.

“That’s a good idea.” Hiccup says.

“I’ve got mine right here.” Jack says.

Jack takes out the letters and distributes them. The other teens do the same. And they begin to read (Note: The people reading are the people that sent the recipient the letter, but they are each reading the letters that belongs to them).

“Dear Rapunzel.” Merida says.

“Dear Jack.” Hiccup starts.

“Dear Hiccup.” Rapunzel says.

“Dear Merida.” Jack says.

“Thank you for all that you’ve done over the past few weeks.” Merida says.

“I know that us leaving may make it seem that we won’t be friends anymore.” Hiccup says.

“But we will be. We’ll be friends, and, starting today, guardians forever.” Rapunzel says.

“Wherever the road may take us, you will always be on my mind.” Jack says.

“Rapunzel, I know that you’ll find your destiny and find out who you are.” Merida says.

“Jack, you have given me so much and we have learned so much from each other. Thank you.” Hiccup says.

“Hiccup, I hope that things will be sorted out with your dad. I wish you the best.” Rapunzel says.

“Merida, I hope you learn that what your mother is doing, she is doing out of love.” Jack says.

“Hiccup, I loved spending time with you. I hope you can visit DunBroch someday.” Merida says.

“Merida, I wish you the best with your mom. I hope you find happiness in your life.” Hiccup says.

“Jack, I know kids will start to believe in you if you give them the time. If anyone – like Bunny – tells you different, don’t believe them.” Rapunzel says.

“Hiccup, it was nice to get to know someone who has dragons for neighbors.” Jack says.

“Jack, even though you can be stubborn sometimes, it’s nice to know that I can count on you as a friend, and not just as a fellow guardian. Thank you.” Merida says.

“Merida, I hope you and your mother can sort things out. I hope to see you again someday.” Rapunzel says.

“Rapunzel, you have helped so much, and not just with your magical healing hair. You are so smart, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Hiccup says.

“Rapunzel, you do not know how much the friendship I have with you means to me. I hope we can all meet again someday.” Jack says.

~.~

The guardians (and Toothless) are in the Dining Hall.

“I propose a toast to the new guardians, and new friends. All of our lives have been changed for the better, thanks to the new guardians.” North says.

The group raises their glasses at the new guardians, and the teens do the same.

“Hear, hear!” Pitch and Emily Jane exclaim.

As the camera rises above them, we see them laughing and chatting with one another, sampling one food, then another. Just being themselves.

~.~

“Now, sadly, it is time for goodbyes. We do not know if we will ever need to call you again, but if we do, in your take-home bags, I have included, along with your letters to each other, portals to my workshop. Whenever you see the Northern Lights but it is not the normal time for them, come to the workshop.” North says.

“North, will we ever see each other again?” Rapunzel asks.

“Not unless you’re needed, Rapunzel. I am sorry. But if Manny needs you, you will see each other again.” North says, sadly.

Rapunzel sniffles. Hiccup places a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Rapunzel. Don’t worry. We’ll always have the memories we shared with each other. And the letters.” Hiccup says.

“I know it’ll be hard being away from you all, but we have to stay strong and try to get on with our normal lives.” Merida says.

“You’ll all always be on our minds. No matter what.” Jack says.

“…I guess you’re right.” Rapunzel says.

The teens hug each other. After the group hug breaks, Rapunzel goes over to Emily Jane and Pitch. Hiccup and the other teens follow her.

“Thank you all so much. You’ve restored the faith I once had in my father. And I know we will always have you to thank for helping to begin to restore our relationship.” Emily Jane says, tearful.

“You’re welcome, Emily Jane.” Rapunzel says.

“We wish you the best for you and Pitch.” Merida says.

“We hope that you continue to rebuild your relationship.” Jack says.

“And that you’ll always look back on the time you’ve both had with us when you miss us.” Hiccup says.

“Good times, I hope.” Pitch says.

The group laughs.

“Yes, the good times of course. Think of the good times you’ve had with us when you miss us.” Merida says.

“I can’t speak for my father, but I will always be thinking of the four of you. We can’t thank you enough.” Emily Jane says.

Emily Jane, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel hug. The hug breaks soon, and after a hug with the other guardians, North speaks. 

“Now, it is really time for you all to leave. My fellow guardians, old and new, no matter where – or when – you are, if you are needed, the lights will guide you. Because, without darkness, we cannot know light.” North looks at Pitch and Pitch nods.

“We will leave you for final goodbyes. Take some time out on the balcony if you need to.” North says.

North smirks and leaves, the other guardians – and Pitch, along with Emily Jane – smile at the new guardians. The four teens walk out to the balcony, bags in hand, their first initials stitched into the flap.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As they say their names, we focus on each guardian’s face. Then we focus on them as a group.

“My name is Jack Frost.”

“I am Merida.”

“I’m Rapunzel.”

“My name’s Hiccup.”

“And we are guardians.” They all say together.

“We formed a team and a bond like no other.” Merida says.

“We all have dreams that were fulfilled.” Rapunzel says.

“We each made a difference in our own special way.” Hiccup says.

“How do we know? We figured that out ourselves.” Jack says.

“And even though we’ve gone back to our own homes…” Merida says.

While Merida is speaking, we show a clip of her shooting arrows like in the beginning of Brave with one arrow in her mouth.

“And gone on with our normal daily lives…” Hiccup says.

While Hiccup is speaking, we show a clip of him free falling like in Gift of the Night Fury.

“We know that our paths will connect once again someday…” Rapunzel says.

While Rapunzel is speaking, we show a clip of her soaring down her tower like in Tangled.

“Because, once you become a guardian, you stay a guardian.” Jack says.

While Jack is speaking, we show a clip of Jack flying around being free like in the beginning of Rise of the Guardians like after being in Russia.

“And being a guardian is one thing that will never change, but why would we want it to?” The guardians say.

The teens leave for their homes.

Show clip of the four standing in their homes, but it looks like they’re holding hands (Merida on the cliff looking out at the sky after drinking from the Fire Falls, Jack in Burgess on a snow-covered hill, Hiccup just outside the Cove, and Rapunzel looking out at the world for the first time [after she sings “now’s when my life begins!”]).

“Don’t you agree?” The four guardians say.

Fade to black.

The End


End file.
